Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-24.253.222.240-20150211135536/@comment-147.69.19.249-20150218080745
Just because Masaki was compared to Tatsuya doesn't mean he is stronger than Miyuki... He was compared to Tatsuya in volume 4 because he was Tatsuya's opponent in volume 4... He wasn't just compared to Tatsuya anyway. ""To be able to freely wield this type of magic without breathing raggedly likely requires more than a large capacity within the magic calculation area. Looks like he's very adept at 'cyclical breathing'. I guess that should be called innate talent." When continuously using the same magic, cyclical breathing referred to the space between when one magic ends and the next one begins. The less overlap between the first and second magic, the less stress was placed on the Magician. Magicians who excelled in shortening the dead time between the two were known as "adept at cyclical breathing". Miyuki was also a Magician "adept at cyclical breathing", but in Tatsuya's eyes, Masaki possessed a talent that rivaled Miyuki's. " He was also compared to Miyuki and has been compared to other magicians in volume 14/15. Being compared to Tatsuya isn't in any way a logical reason to say he is stronger than Miyuki..... Also yes Lina clearly has superior real combat experience to Masaki... He participated in one battle when he was 13 years old. "Ichijou Masaki — Three years ago, when the Great Asian Alliance invaded Okinawa, the New Soviet Union also took military action on Sado, where the young man of a mere 13 years volunteered for the front lines and, alongside the current head of the Ichijou Family, Ichijou Tsuyoshi, used "Rupture" to annihilate many enemy soldiers. He was a Magician who possessed live combat experience. While the scale of the battle was quite small (to this day, the New Soviet Union denies their connection with the militants that invaded Sado), he was awarded the title "the Crimson Prince of the Ichijou Family" for his exploits. (Here, "Crimson" praised him for the fact that "he was bathed in blood and fought to the last" rather than being a derogatory "bloodthirsty" label.)" Masaki participated in one small scale battle at the age of thirteen, he has spent most of his life in school as seen by him still being in a magic high school... Lina on the other hand is the head of stars. During volume 11 she has been the head of stars for over a year, she has more combat experience than Masaki without a doubt. Either way the original point I was making still applies, Miyuki has never struggled against people with combat experience, Lina's combat experience didn't help her one bit against Miyuki and that's a fact. Thirdly I'm not lying about Cocytus... "Outer systematic・Mental Interference magic, 'Cocytus'. Magic to freeze the spirit. Miyuki's magic struck the spirits themselves, stilling the Pushion information bodies-- —and bereft of a vessel, 'that' shattered into nothingness." Cocytus targets the spirit/information dimension directly, that is why it was able to kill the parasites in volume 11 while nothing else could touch them. There was nothing suggesting Erika or anyone else present in volume 7 understood how Cocytus works, all Erika knew was that ""Hm? No, I know Tatsuya's magic was amazing too, but I was talking about Miyuki's magic. As expected of Miyuki, magic that only targets and strikes at enemies is simply awesome." She commented that Miyuki's magic only target areas in the large area because all the enemies dropped like statues while no friendly fire took place.. There's nothing indicating she had any idea it was mental interference magic. Also what makes you think Kudou Retsu comparing Tatsuya and Masaki as military assets means that Masaki is more powerful than Miyuki? Kudou Retsu grouping Masaki and Tatsuya together in a ocnersation about the military doesn't imply him to be more powerful than Miyuki in any way shape or form. It was done because they were discussing military affairs and Tatsuya/Masaki are both, guess what? Related to the military... ""However, at this current progression, the Yotsuba Family will become too powerful. At Shiba Tatsuya-kun and his sister's current growth rate, in the near future, Maya will still be around, Shiba Miyuki will become Yotsuba Miyuki with Shiba Tatsuya continuing as her guardian. In this scenario, the Yotsuba Family may become an existence that will eclipse the Ten Master Clans" If you're taking Kudou Retsu grouping people as facts about power level then take a look at the above quote... He groups Miyuki, Tatsuya and Maya together... Anyway moving on from your ridiculous argument that Tatsuya and Masaki being compared must mean he's stronger than Miyuki. Did you even read the quotes in my first post. It wasn't proven that Lina and Tatsuya can target Miyuki directly through her interference strength, in fact it was flat out stated that they might not be able to do so. We have also several examples in the Miyuki vs Lina fight where Miyuki full on negates Lina's magic through sheer interference strength. A level of interference strength which is stated to "Surpass anything she has ever seen". Rupture targets the body directly, her zone interference is concentrated strongest on her body, targeting her directly is much more difficult than using high density magic to target the parasites that are a distance away from Miyuki. Not to mention both Tatsuya and Lina are on a higher level than Masaki, so no the statement "If Lina and Tatsuya can do it so can Masaki" is ridiculous. Masaki is at least slightly weaker than Lina/Tatasuya and Lina/Tatsuya aren't even proven to be capable of attacking Miyuki directly anyway. "Miyuki’s Zone Interference made the area a magic null zone. In the face of that both Tatsuya and Lina switched to narrow, high density magics. Their interference strength was only enough to counteract Miyuki’s. Mounting a direct attack against Miyuki within her zone would have been difficult even for these two, but otherwise despite significant reductions in number and speed they were still able to activate magic." Did you miss the part where it clearly states mounting a direct attack against her would be difficult for even Tatsuya, who is obviously above Masaki. They were able to use magic that wasn't focused on Miyuki directly because it was been stated interference strength is strongest around the person using it, they were able to use magic at slower speeds that targeted the parasites a distance away from Miyuki. There's nothing indicating that they would be able to directly attack Miyuki through her zone interference, it flat out states even Tatsuya would find it extremely difficult. There's nothing indicating Masaki could hope to use rupture through her zone interference, Rupture is a magic that directly targets the enemy after all. Besides did you completely miss it where it said. "Behind him, Miyuki was maintaining a supportive interference area over the place where 'that' existed. But even though Miyuki could 'sense' the Pushion information bodies, she could not 'see' them. Because of that, the interference area had to be loose. If she increased the field to cover all possibilities, it would interfere with Tatsuya's own magic." Miyuki was using a "supportive" interference area.. She was deliberately making it lose, it even mentions it would interfere with Tatsuya's magic if she used it at full strength.